


Cock Ring

by justthehiddles



Series: Tom and Vivian [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Vivian buys Tom a new toy to try out.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Vivian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cock Ring

Tom spied the non-descript, but oh so familiar bag on the table in the foyer as he placed his keys and phone into the tray. Vivian had gone shopping. 

“Vivian?” he called out into the house. “Ma’am?” Tom quickly added. 

She appeared from the kitchen, already wearing her pajamas for the night. A black chemise and tap pants. 

Her face broke out into a smile as she strolled towards Tom and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Sunshine.” She kissed him, scratching the back of his head. “How was work?”

Tom chuckled. “Boring. I will continue to hate casting calls and chemistry tests.” He cupped her face. “But things are better now.”

“Are you hungry? I can heat you up some dinner.” she offered. 

“I ate out.” He saw Vivian furrow her brow, marring her face with worry. “Grilled chicken, asparagus, and potatoes. I took pictures if you like.”

“Good boy.” she kissed his cheek and Tom blushed. He no longer had to text her his meals but he still took pictures of everything to keep himself in check. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Tom squeezed her tight into a hug. “I love that you worry about me.”

“I love that you let me.” she countered. “Now are you up for some fun, sunshine?”

Tom fidgeted as he took a step back, spinning his signet ring on his pinkie. “I saw the bag. A new toy?” His eyes cast downward at the floor and his feet. 

“I think you’ll like this one.” She kissed him again. “Head up to the bedroom and get ready. I’ll be right behind you, darling.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom’s body tingled with anxiety and arousal. 

He stripped down and placed his dirty clothes in the hamper. Tom opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the black play collar and and placed it on the bed. He stood at the end of the bed, hands behind his head, just as the door creaked open. Vivian held a small box, which she set next to the collar. She picked up the collar and clasped it around Tom’s neck. He sighed at the weight of it. A comfort. 

“Let me just grab one more thing.” She opened her nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

Tom’s eyes widened as she opened the box to reveal a cock ring. But not a normal cock ring. There was something else attached to it. Vivian pinched one of his ass cheeks, enjoying how he jumped. She never tired at watching him squirm. Vivian squirted some lube onto her fingers and ran them along the ring. 

“Um…” Tom muttered. His hands folded in front of his cock.

Vivian’s eyes sparkled, and Tom melted on the inside. “Let’s put it on.” She handed it to him. Tom started to slip it on, but Vivian took his hand and turned the ring the other way. Tom raised an eyebrow. “Trust me, sunshine.” 

It took a few minutes, but Tom managed to get everything in place. “It’s tight.”

“Uncomfortable?” Vivian frowned.

“No.” He grew hard, harder than he expected. “Different.”

Vivian pushed him to lie down on the bed. “Well you look good, sunshine. Let’s see how you feel.” She tossed her phone onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “Since this is our first time with this toy, you can cum when you are ready. No need for permission.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Tom gasped as Vivian impaled herself on his cock. The cock ring made him very hard. And being inside of her already had him on edge. Their morning edging session only made things worse. It had been two days since Tom had cum. 

Tom grabbed her hips as she rode him. She enjoyed the feeling on Tom inside of her. The cock ring made him even bigger, although Tom was already impressive. Tom gasped and whimpered, enjoying everything. This was a rare time he didn’t have to worry about control his orgasm. 

“Let’s turn it on.” Vivian whispered as she tugged his head up by the collar to kiss him. Her hand grabbed her phone and pressed her thumb against the screen. The cock ring came to life buzzing against Tom’s taint. He arched his back.

“Fuck…” he hissed, digging nails into Vivian’s hips. “Ma’am, I…” he moaned. 

“Does my sunshine boy like that?” she purred. She moved his hand against her clit, he drew tight circles against it, Vivian moaned in response. 

“Yes. I’m…” And then he came, his body flushed pink and Tom gasping. 

Vivian soon followed and stilled, Tom softening inside of her. She reached over to turn off the vibrations. Tom’s body buzzed in euphoria. She pulled him up to sit and hooked a finger in the collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“So should be keep it?” Vivian wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

“Yes.” Tom breathed, slowly coming down. 

“Good, ready for a shower and bed?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom smiled.

“Good boy.” She ruffled his hair and unclipped the collar before walking him towards the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
